This relates generally to imaging systems, and more particularly, to imaging systems with flip chip ball grid arrays.
Modern electronic devices such as cellular telephones, cameras, and computers often use digital image sensors. Imaging systems (i.e., image sensors) often include a two-dimensional array of image sensing pixels. Each pixel typically includes a photosensor such as a photodiode that receives incident photons (light) and converts the photons into electrical signals. The imaging system contains an image sensor die and a package substrate. The image sensor die includes an image sensor integrated circuit and an array photodiodes for the array of image sensing pixels. The image sensor die is mounted to the package substrate to form an integrated circuit package.
A bond pad on the image sensor die may be connected to circuitry in the substrate using a conductive bond wire. However, using a bond wire to couple the image sensor die to the circuitry in the substrate may limit the space on the surfaces of the image sensor die and the substrate due to the formation of bond pads on those surfaces.
It would therefore be desirable to provide improved ways of forming image sensor chip-scale packages.